


Today Is the Day

by CaptchaBlog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, My OTP, Ww2stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptchaBlog/pseuds/CaptchaBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine requested a WW2Stuck JohnDave fic and I didn't disappoint :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Is the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my otp :D

It's been about two weeks since the war in Europe has ended and Dave is coming home today-

And you've never been more nervous in your entire life.

You're standing outside of the New York airport in the city heat. The traffic and bustle of the city rushes all around you, but it blurs into the background. You can't hear a thing other than the rush of your heartbeat in your ears.

You bought some flowers. You know it's way beyond cheesy but he loves this cheesy crap. In his last letter he asked that his arrival home be special. So, it will be.

You even wore a suit. The heavy, navy blue suit is getting a little stuffy in the heat but you hardly notice it.

There are a bunch of other people here, waiting for their friends, families, and lovers to get home from the battlefront, safe and sound. Some can barely stand still, others are quiet- an air of anticipation swimming around them. You're one of the later. 

You're standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd, mouth set in a firm line on your face. You check your watch about every thirty seconds. Sometimes you beg it to speed up. Other times, to slow down and delay the inevitable moment of truth.

You've missed him so much. When he told you he was leaving for England, you cried. You had begged and pleaded with him not to go. You two were only nineteen, for gods sake. He was so young, but his mind was made up.

You had driven him to the airport that day. He kissed you before getting on the plane, telling you he would write you every day. 

And he did. A letter came for you in the mail every day. You would open them quickly and devour them. He told you about the camp, his missions, the battlefield, his comrades. He told you everything. The letters were pages long at times.

He always signed the letter: "I love you and I'll see you soon, I promise."

Sometimes the letters would make you laugh, but mostly they would reduce you to tears. You have all of his letters saved in the drawer in your bedside table. In your free times you like to read over them again.

One time he sent you a picture. It was a black and white Polaroid of him standing in front of his tent. He looks very handsome in his uniform. You can see his messy blonde hair sticking out from under his helmet. It's like he's smiling right through the camera, at you. It makes your heart melt. You keep it with you at all times in your pocket.

You would write him letters back, but you knew most of them would never reach him- his station moved weekly. 

You tell him about your life back in America. You work in Wall Street as a broker. Your work schedule is constantly hectic. Sometimes you can hardly find time to eat or sleep. You tell him you miss him and to come home someday safe and soon.

Well, today was that day.

"What if he's changed?" you panic, "What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he doesn't come off that plane?" You swallow thickly, trying to push the nasty thoughts out of your head. 

Suddenly, the door opens and a mess of soldier pile out of them.

There are shouts, screams, and sobs erupting around you. People are running and jumping, hugs and kisses are exchanged. 

You tug on your collar nervously, moving from side to side and craning your neck to get a better look at the soldiers coming out the door.

They all look tired. Incredibly tired. Some are bandaged or badly injured. Yet, they're all smiling. So happy to see their family and friends once more. It's a heartwrenching scene.

You weave in the crowd, becoming more desperate by the second. You're getting jostled around by over-enthusiastic and eager people.

You think you're about to start crying in desperation, when your arm is grabbed and yanked back.

As you spin to face your offender, you're pulled into a strong embrace and a pair of lips meet yours.

They're chapped and eager. You'd recognize those lips anywhere. 

You have to tip your head up just a little bit to kiss him- he's gotten taller. You drop the flowers and move your hands up and tangle them in Dave's unruly hair. You never want to let go ever again.

You're only slightly aware of the stares you two are getting. You don't care that you're both a hot mess right in the middle of a crowd of strangers right now. The love of your life is back again after two years and you're going to kiss him all you want.

All of your worries from the past two years are sliding off of you all at once and suddenly you're in a kind of bliss. You realize that you're both crying but you keep kissing him, harder. You move one hand to his neck and the other to his lower-back to pull him in closer.

Suddenly, he hisses and pulls back. Is he injured? For the first time you get a good look at him.

You've really grown up and so has he. He looks damn good in uniform. He's gotten tall and skinny, yet muscular. His freckled have tripled in value. He's got a few scars and bruises lining his features. The angles in his face have gotten sharper in the time he's been gone. His unnaturally red eyes are a stunning as ever. They're so soft and kind right now you just want to kiss him again.

Instead he cups your face in two hands and looks you in the eyes. His hands are rough, yet gentle. He wipes some of your tears away with his thumbs as he speaks:

"Careful, John, Jesus fuck."

You laugh through your tears, "Nice word choice. Romantic as ever, Dave."

He smiles and kisses you again, softer and filled with emotion this time. 

"I missed you, asshole" he says softly after he pulls away, pulling you in for a more comfortable hug. 

"I know," you wrap your arms around him, voice raw with emotion "I missed you too, you jerk."

You realize after a minute that you two are getting some nasty stares. You whisper to him that you two should leave. He reads your mind and you two immediately leave for your car.

When you two are safely home (and changed into more comfortable clothes), he does tell you about his injury. He had saved one of his comrades, but earned a large gash in his back as a keepsake. He shows it to you: a large, deep, pink and purple scar running from the bottom to halfway up his back.

You stare at it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"Ahh I didn't want you to worry about it," he smirk at you over his shoulder, holding his shirt up for you, "it's not a big deal anyway."

"But it still hurts?"

"Well sometimes, yeah."

You look up at him solemnly. You point to the bed and tell him to take the shirt off and lie down

He does, while you go get some aloe. When you get back, you sit on the bed next to him and rub the lotion into his back and scar.

He curses at first about how cold it is, but eventually relaxes and thanks you.

You lean down to kiss his shoulder occasionally as you rub his back. You tell him how proud you are and how lovely he is. 

He's almost asleep when you hear him mumble, "I love you, John."

You lean down and kiss him softly. "I love you more."

He smiles, eyes hazy with sleep. "I'm sorry I left. I'll never leave you again."

You smile back and continue rubbing his back. 

"You better not." you whisper into his ear, and kiss it.

He's already asleep. You take a blanket and drape it over him.

You stand and look at him again. He's sleeping with a smile on his face.

You can't help it when you lean down again to bury your face in his hair and kiss him on the head.

"Sweet dreams, soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr URL is SkaianSkirmish too :) follow me and request a fic!


End file.
